The Quick Fix
"The Quick Fix" is the Season 2 premiere of The Shield and the fourteenth episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on January 7, 2003. While Vic searches for his wife and children, the Strike Team allow more drugs into Farmington through a corrupt connection. But when their latest shipment turns bad, they head to Tijuana to uncover the person behind their poisoned cocaine. Meanwhile, Dutch and Claudette try to track down the man responsible for fire necklacing the captains of two separate gangs. Recap burns as Bang-Bang looks.]] and his men are stopped by the police.]] and Vic check the Rosalina Imports local in Tijuana.]] holds Vic as Corrine leaves him.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis * Mark Rolston as Gordie Liman * Danny Pino as Armadillo Quintero * Monnae Michaell as Vanessa * Emilio Rivera as Navaro Quintero * Cedric Pendleton as T.O. Osmond * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Lita Valverde Co-starring * Jonathan Higgins as Jasper * T.J. Hall as Randall * Maurice Chasse as Efrain Lemus * Stacey Ann Hollenberg as Jan Murphy (as "Corrine lookalike") Featuring * Kristen Bell as Jessica Hintel * Omar Anguiano as Topo Reyes * Yomi Perry as Mrs. Reyes (as "Mayda's mother") * Chelsea Rendon as Mayda Reyes * Fatal Instinct as Mo * Terry Cooley as Big Forty * John Marrott as Long Beach Sheriff * Jose Vicente Huezo Suarez as Hustler * Joaquin Garrido as Mexican Border Officer * Eric Cubiche as Alvarez * Bob Schulze as U.S. Customs Officer * Damian Delgado as Nasso * Emiliano Torres as Pablo Fernando Featured Music * "Cuentan Que El" by Whitehouse ** Heard during the opening scene when Armadillo is "firenecklacing" Cuca and Bang-Bang. * "Blue On Black" by Kenny Wayne Shepard Episode Title The title might refer to the temporary remedies that some of the characters apply to their situations. For example, David Aceveda makes a deal with Vic Mackey to keep him in line for the time he will remain as captain, while Vic remedies his need for money by extorting it from drug dealer, Navaro Quintero. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: February 4, 2006 ** France: August 8, 2007 * Vic Mackey drives a Dodge Durango with a 2PCE496 license plate, while Shane Vendrell and the Strike Team drive a GMC Chevrolet van. For their trip to Mexico, they drove a beige Second generation Dodge Intrepid that Ronnie Gardocki had leased. * The Dodge Intrepid's license plate changes from 4YJU131 to 4YJU128. * The scenes in Mexico where filmed in only two days. The scene where Navaro Quintero is kidnapped was filmed at one of the busiest intersections of Tijuana. Quotes * Gordie Liman: She's not alone up there, Vic. * Vic Mackey: I know. She's got my kids with her. * Gordie Liman: No kids. There's someone else. Ran the plates. Guy's name is Steven Linfield. He owns a yoga studio. She's probably takin' classes with him. When my gash of an ex-wife ditched me, first thing she did was got that ass real tight. * Vic Mackey: Hey, thanks for cutting us some slack on that little paperwork snafu. * David Aceveda: You've been logging less hours. Arrests are way down. Bad guys must be hibernating. Is everything okay with you? * Vic Mackey: Sure. * David Aceveda: Because you're a lot of things, but sloppy isn't one of them. * Vic Mackey: Why don't you just give me a demerit and call it a night? * Vic Mackey: Tio, I don't like being here. What's the problem? * T.O. Osmond: That. He's puking up blood, man. * Vic Mackey: What the hell did you call us for?! * T.O. Osmond: Like I'm gonna call a bunch of paramedics to my drug crib. External Links *"The Quick Fix" on the Internet Movie Database 201 Category:Season 2